kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Combat/@comment-5003891-20141116215619
Anti-air Cut-in information: official tweet: https://twitter.com/KanColle_STAFF/status/533183893373857792 other sources: *http://jbbs.shitaraba.net/bbs/read.cgi/netgame/12394/1413040072/l50 *http://wikiwiki.jp/kancolle/?%C0%EF%C6%AE%A4%CB%A4%C4%A4%A4%A4%C6#oa6f2ff3 *http://wikiwiki.jp/kancolle/?%B9%D2%B6%F5%C0%EF THIS INFO MAY BE WRONG. NOTHING HAS BEEN CONFIRMED YET. If you have additional or contradictory information, please come forward with them. If all you have are questions, please be patient, you can always test it yourself. Anti-air cut-in happens during the Fleet Anti-Air Defense stage of Aerial Combat. A cut-in animation will appear whenever it triggers. The text says 対空射撃!! meaning Anti-Aircraft Fire. AA cut-in increases the number of enemy planes shot down during Fleet Anti-Air Defense Stage. More enemy planes shot down may mean less damage taken by your ships during aerial phase, and a carrier with all bomber slots reduced to zero cannot attack during shelling phase. Exact amount is unknown and currently being investigated. This seems to be the only effect. Triggers depending on equipment, and possibly ship type, ship AA stat, fleet combined AA stat, number of enemy planes. Akizuki seems to have special properties in this system. Will trigger on ship in escort fleet of combined fleet. Trigger chance is unknown and currently being investigated. Relevant equipment are: *High-Angle Guns (main and secondary) *Large Caliber Guns *HA Gun+AA Director (Akizuki's gun) *AA Fire Director *Radar (air and surface) Complete list of combinations required to trigger cut-in is unknown. Those known so far are: *For Akizuki: **HA Gun, HA Gun **HA Gun, Radar **HA Gun, HA Gun, Radar *For ships that can equip Small Caliber Guns (including Akizuki): **HA Gun+AA Director, Radar **HA Gun+AA Director, AA Director **HA Gun+AA Director, HA Gun, Radar **HA Gun+AA Director, HA Gun+AA Director, Radar *For Battleships **Large Caliber Gun, Type 3 Shell, AA Director *For ALL ships (excluding submarines): **HA Gun, AA Director **HA Gun, AA Director, Radar Cut-in graphic lists equipment used for cut-in. Whether this has any effect on performance of AA cut-in is unknown and will be investigated. Luck does not seem to affect chance to trigger http://kankoregouchin.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-40.html If you want to know about an equipment combination for cut-in, the fastest way is to test at 5-5-A. Be warned that each attempt will likely cost a bucket, and that trigger chance may be as low as 30% (or even lower?) RECOMMENDED SETUP: *Akizuki with 10cm Twin High-angle Mount + Anti-Aircraft Fire Director x2 + Type 13 AIR RADAR Kai In addition, normal (not cut-in) AA system seems to have been changed to become more effective, for both your ships and abyssal ships. All ship slots with bombers lose at least one plane even if enemy AA is weak. Will affect sparkling carriers at 1-1, grinding at 3-2-1 with planes, and using Zuiun at 1-5 to consume more bauxite. Zuiun on submarines (except I-401) are shot down and never bomb anything. Exact system is unknown and currently being investigated. Japanese players are guessing this is a bug and contacting developers and expecting it to be changed in the next update, developers have not said anything. Bugfix 11/18 20:15 Any other changes to AA system are unknown. Will be editing this comment as I find more information